


Movie Night

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: It's been a very busy few weeks, and Mina is craving some time to relax. Unfortunately, a group outing gets in the way of her plans, and the stress is starting to become too much. But Jihyo and Nayeon know exactly how to help.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts), [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Mina lay on her bed, hugging the covers, staring at the closed door. It had been ten minutes since she had excused herself from the dinner table saying that she had to use the restroom. Surely the other members would have realized by now that she had been lying.

Each time she heard the creak of a kitchen chair she squeezed her blankets tighter, not ready to face one of her groupmates—or anyone for that matter. With the craziness of the promotions for their new album it felt like she never had time to herself anymore. She just needed a break.

But the worst part was that no one else seemed to be having any trouble. After weeks of endless work, they were finally given a night off, and what did Sana suggest? Shopping. _All_ of them shopping. _Together_. Mina had opened her mouth to suggest something else, but Nayeon was faster. As soon as the squealing Nayeon had agreed with Sana’s idea, the rest of the group was quick to voice their support as well. No one seemed to notice that Mina hadn’t agreed to it.

Then, as they had continued to eat their dinner, all conversation turned to deciding which stores—that’s right, stores _plural_ —they wanted to go to. After store number four had been added to the list, Mina had to get out…which was how she wound up on her bed, literally _hiding_ from her friends. Some friend she was.

A much louder noise finally came from the kitchen, and Mina held her breath. That definitely sounded like the rest of the group getting up from their chairs. Soon Mina would have to go out in public for who knows how many hours, only to wake up early the next day to get right back to work. She shut her eyes tight and tried to take some deep breaths, but all she could manage was a few quick gasps.

“Mina?”

Mina’s eyes flew open and she gasped one more time. She hadn’t even heard Jihyo open the door. “Sorry,” Mina said. “I was just…getting ready to go. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Jihyo frowned, then stepped into the room and closed the door. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Mina said, louder this time, as she sat up and started straightening out her hair.

“You don’t have to go,” Jihyo said as she sat next to Mina.

She should have known that Jihyo would see right through her. “What? But everyone wants to. I don’t want to mess up your plans—”

“The only thing that would mess up our plans is you not being happy,” Jihyo said. “Besides, I don’t really want to go either.”

Mina cocked her head. “But you looked so excited about it earlier.”

“Nope, not really. I’d much rather stay at home, curl up on my bed….” She paused to nudge Mina with her shoulder. “Maybe watch some _Les Misérables_.”

Sighing, Mina couldn’t help but smile. It was so like Jihyo to use Mina’s favorite movie as a weapon. “That does sound nice…but is that really what you want to do?”

“Of course! All these promotions are exhausting. Staying at home to rest my legs sounds great—and it’s even better if I get to spend more time with my favorite roommate.”

Mina’s smile was interrupted when someone yelled, “Woah, _what_?” from outside the door. Within a few seconds, the door flew open to reveal a pouting Nayeon. “Your _favorite_ roommate?” Nayeon confronted Jihyo, her hands on her hips.

“I’m allowed to have more than one favorite, right?” Jihyo said nervously.

Still looking a bit wary, Nayeon said, “I guess so…but Mina and I are better than Sana, right?”

Jihyo laughed. “Sure, why not? …She’s not outside the door too, is she?”

Nayeon’s frown returned for a second, but she could never stay mad at Jihyo (especially since Mina suspected that Nayeon hadn’t even been mad in the first place). She started to laugh, and the other two girls joined her.

“So, are we going shopping or what?” Nayeon asked once she had caught her breath.

Mina and Jihyo made eye contact for a moment before Mina spoke up. “Not tonight. We’re staying in to watch a movie.”

Immediately, Nayeon’s eyes lit up. “A movie? Can I watch too?”

Jihyo giggled again. “I thought you were even more excited about shopping than Sana was.”

“Psh, shopping can wait,” Nayeon said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I wanna put on pajamas and eat popcorn and watch a movie with my second and third favorite roomma—”

The end of Nayeon’s sentence was cut off when the pillow Jihyo had thrown smacked into her face. Jihyo and Mina burst into laughter again, and it occurred to Mina that her laughter was genuine—she really was feeling much happier.

“Sure, you can watch the movie with us,” Mina told Nayeon.

Nayeon’s smile returned as she hurried off to make some popcorn (after throwing the pillow back at Jihyo, of course). Jihyo pulled a few more blankets from her own bed while Mina grabbed her laptop. Once the rest of the group had cleared out of the dorm, the three of them settled in for a relaxing night.

Mina may have begun the night wishing for some alone time, but as she huddled next to her friends on the bed, obnoxiously singing along to the movie, she didn’t want her night to go any other way.


End file.
